Starless Sky
by Nightmare Hurricane
Summary: A large clan called EclipseClan turned their backs on StarClan an uncountable amount of seasons back. StarClan has been trying to get EclipseClan to believe again. Their attempts have all ended in failure. Can a scrawny apprentice do what StarClan has failed to do or will EclipseClan be in the dark forever?
1. Foxkit

_A long time ago two clans lived peacefully side by side. They fallowed the warrior code and listened to StarClan. However one day SunClan's leader lost his last life. The deputy rose as leader. Not too soon after becoming leader, she declared war on MoonClan. The battle lasted for many seasons. Many cats prayed to StarClan for hope. Hope never came. It wasn't until SunClan's leader was killed by the leader of MoonClan. SunClan's deputy had died in the battle so the leader of MoonClan took pity on the clan. She united the clans and together they became EclipseClan. StarClan didn't like this. They spoke to the medicine cats of the new clan only to have them turn their backs on them. They had done this themselves without any help from their ancestors, their ancestors had not helped them at all. Not even lifting a claw to help in the battle! The whole clan turned their back on StarClan. StarClan tried to speak with them again only to find that they could not speak to anyone. EclipseClan then started to stray from their past ways. They began to take on a different kind of life. The leader now assigned mates to cats so that no warrior would die mateless. New dens where made so that there would be a she-cat apprentice den and a tom apprentice den, and the same with warriors and elders. Medicine cats could have as many apprentices as they could train. Unknowingly to them, StarClan watched them through it all._

"Nightfrost! Nightfrrroooosst!" called an orange tom. "Burnstep, be quiet!" growled a black and white she-cat. "But... I saw hope for EclipseClan..." the orange tom, Burnstep, whimpered. Nightfrost jumped up. "What? What did you see?! Why didn't you open with that?! Just tell me already!" yelled the she-cat. "A kit is going to be born soon!" said Burnstep. "That helps nothing." mumbled Nightfrost as she curled back up. "Oh..." said Burnstep.

"Four kits, congratulations Iceflower." said a brown tabby tom.

"Do you know when Lionpelt will be back?" asked a white she-cat with green eyes and black paws.

"No, sorry Iceflower. You may as well name them now and tell Lionpelt later." said the tom.

"But Leaftooth, I want to name them with him." complained Iceflower.

Leaftooth sighed. "I'll go find him." he said. The tom walked off.

"You really should have named them without Lionpelt, he named all of your other kits." said a gray queen.

"I know, but I'm not creative enough to name them all." said Iceflower. Iceflower looked down at her four kits. A white tom, a gray tom, a light brown tom, and a flame pelted she-cat.

Soon Leaftooth returned with a large golden tom. "Let me guess, you want me to name them all." said the tom.

"Yeah, I'm not creative enough to name them all." said Iceflower.

Lionpelt sighed. "Fine. The white tom is Frostkit, the gray tom is Stormkit, and the light brown tom is Dustkit. You have to name the she-kit." said Lionpelt. Iceflower watched the she-kit in silence.

"Well? Are you gonna name her or is this going to take all night?" asked the gray queen.

Leaftooth glared at the gray queen. "This is the first kit of all of her kits that Iceflower is naming, please be quiet Ashclaw." he said.

"Foxkit!" said Iceflower.

"That isn't a very she-cat like name..." said Leaftooth.

"Eh, oh well. Her name shall be Foxkit." said Iceflower. Iceflower looked down at the she-kit. She could swear that the wind was squealing with joy.


	2. The Stars

Foxkit looked around her. A world of small lights and darkness swirled around her. However it seamed... dull. The lights didn't shine like the stars, the darkness was more gray then dark. Foxkit looked up. The moon and the sun where in the same place. An eclipse. Foxkit stood up only to find that her paw wobbled on this new land. _What's this? I was born three moons ago and I walk fine! What's wrong with this place!_ thought Foxkit.

"Plus didn't I just go to sleep? How am I awake in another place?" mumbled Foxkit.

"Oh hooray! You're here!" said an orange tom that ran up to her.

"Uhhh, who are you?" asked Foxkit.

"Name's Burnstep. A medicine cat of StarClan." said the tom.

"StarClan?" asked Foxkit.

"Oh yes! You see, there once where two clans. SunClan and MoonClan. However when Solarstar, a flame pelted she-cat, took over SunClan she declared war on MoonClan. It wasn't until Lunarstar, a blue-gray she-cat with silver eyes, killed Solarstar that peace returned. The deputy of SunClan had died so Lunarstar merged the two clans together and made EclipseClan. However EclipseClan turned their backs on StarClan so in StarClan everything just kind of... stopped." said Burnstep.

"So could you tell me what StarClan is then? You kinda forgot that." said Foxkit.

"Oops! I do that a lot. StarClan is a clan of dead cats who watch over the living and guide them." said Burnstep.

"I'M _DEAD_?!" asked Foxkit.

"Oh nonono. I called you here! However I don't really understand how you got the message. No StarClan cat can talk to the living anymore." said Burnstep. Foxkit sighed.

"Alright, so why did you want to talk to me?" asked Foxkit.

"Oh yes, I've come to give you a prophecy! You do know what prophecies are, right?" asked Burnstep.

"Oh yes, they're riddles that foretell the future." said Foxkit.

"Good! Now listen up; _Only the pelt of sun and gaze of moon can restore faith in the stars_." said Burnstep.

"Wait-pelt of sun? Didn't Sunnystar or someone have a flame pelt? And gaze of moon, didn't Moonystar have silver eyes?" asked Foxkit.

"No time to talk! Bye bye!" said Burnstep. The world of stars and darkness vanished and Foxkit woke up in her nest. Her brothers and mother where still asleep so Foxkit walked out of the nursery.

"Oh? What are you doing awake Foxkit?" asked a silver she-cat.

"Silverpaw, do you know anything about StarClan?" asked Foxkit. Silverpaw gave Foxkit a confused glance.

"StarClan? What's that?" she asked.

"Never mind." said Foxkit.

"Wait, I wanna know!" said Silverpaw.

"Fine, StarClan is a clan of dead cats that watch over us." said Foxkit.

"Sound creepy." said Silverpaw.

"Huh... not really. To me it sounded like having a guardian spirit." said Foxkit.

"Guardian spirit? No. Having the dead watch your every move-creepy." said Silverpaw. Silverpaw shuttered.

_"Don't give up."_ a voice whispered in her ear. Foxkit recognized it easily. It was Burnstep. He was watching over her!

"It doesn't feel strange to me. Not if they guide you and give you prophecies." said Foxkit.

"The only cat who can give prophecies is Cloverpool, the oldest medicine cat." said Silverpaw.

"Can I see her?" asked Foxkit.

"No, she's sleeping. Maybe later." said Silverpaw. Foxkit sighed. This was going nowhere. I've got Burnstep watching over me! I can do this! thought Foxkit.


	3. Cloverpool

After Foxkit finished talking to Silverpaw she snuck into the medicine cat den. This was dangerous to do because of all the medicine cats. Foxkit didn't know how many there where but she did know of Silverpaw and Leaftooth, and she recently learned of Cloverpool. Foxkit studied her surroundings. A few sick or injured cats where curled up in nests and not too far away a few young medicine cats where quietly talking. Four larger medicine cats where watching them. One of them being Leaftooth. Foxkit looked around the den. It was full of herbs and at the back a sleeping cat with messy light gray fur was in a nest. _That must be Cloverpool!_ thought Foxkit. Foxkit started to walk over to Cloverpool.

"Foxkit?" a voice asked. Foxkit turned to see Leaftooth.

"Hi." said Foxkit.

"What are you doing in here?" asked Leaftooth.

"Just... exploring." said Foxkit.

"Isn't it too early to be exploring?" asked Leaftooth.

"No." said Foxkit.

"Don't eat anything and whatever you do do not wake up Cloverpool." said Leaftooth. The brown tabby tom then looked at the sleeping she-cat.

"Why not?" asked Foxkit.

"She'll claw your ears off!" said a young medicine cat apprentice tom with a black pelt.

"Ravenpaw! That was rude! Foxkit, do you remember Ravenkit?" asked Leaftooth. Foxkit nodded. He was one of the older kits she had once shared the nursery with, however they never really got to know eachother.

"Well he chose to be a medicine cat, you slept through the ceremony." said Leaftooth.

"Oh, yeah. Sorry about that." said Foxkit.

"No need to be sorry." said Ravenpaw.

"Wait-Ravenpaw, I've heard rumors that Icystar is going to make you and her mates!" said a pale tan she-cat medicine cat apprentice.

"What?!" asked both Ravenpaw and Foxkit.

"Ooooh! Drama!" said a black and white tom medicine cat apprentice. The eldest medicine cat rolled around in her nest, so did a few of the sick and injured cats.

"Sssshhhh! Palepaw, Smudgepaw, be quiet and stop spreading rumors, not all of them are true. Also, we don't want to wake Cloverpool!" said Leaftooth.

"Stop acting like you're the one in charge Leaftooth, just because you're third eldest and Wetstep isn't here right now you think you're soooo special!" hissed one of the older she-cat medicine cats with a dark gray pelt. Foxkit studied the faces of the cats. It looked like Leaftooth was going to attack the other medicine cat.

"Stop talking I'm sleeping!" shouted an elderly voice that woke several sleeping cats. The medicine cats gasped. The old light gray she-cat was glaring at the cats with half-blind dull green eyes.

"Oh, Cloverpool! Sorry!" said Leaftooth. Cloverpool sniffed around.

"Someone new is in the medicine cat den." she decided.

"Hello, I'm Foxkit." said Foxkit.

"_Ravenpaw's to-be mate_." whispered Palepaw to Smudgepaw, the two started to giggle quietly.

"Foxkit? Never heard of you. But then again I don't here much about the clan anymore. Come closer." said Cloverpool. Foxkit walked closer to the elderly medicine cat. She felt like she was walking in StarClan's territory again. She stopped in front of Cloverpool who inspected her.

"Pelt of sun and gaze of moon..." whispered Cloverpool.

"What was that?" asked Foxkit.

"Oh, nothing." said Cloverpool.

"Was it-_Only the pelt of sun and gaze of moon can restore faith in the stars_?" asked Foxkit. Cloverpool gasped.

"How-?" asked Cloverpool. The medicine cats, who had been watching them, gave Foxkit odd looks.

"I had a dream. A cat named Burnstep spoke to me and gave me that prophecy." said Foxkit.

"A dream? Like how I get my prophecies?" asked Cloverpool.

"I guess... but Burnstep lived long ago. He is part of a dead clan watching over us called StarClan." said Foxkit.

"StarClan? Burnstep? You must have eaten a bad mouse-and you must have spied on me when I was speaking to Icystar." said Cloverpool. Foxkit's ears flattened.

"Oh. Maybe... but I don't remember spying on you. I didn't even know you existed until Silverpaw mentioned you." said Foxkit.

"Hey, Ravenpaw, you're mate is crazy!" said Palepaw. Smudgepaw and Palepaw giggled. Cloverpool poked Foxkit with a claw.

"Get out. I have no need for you're crazy talk. I need sleep." said Cloverpool. Foxkit, afraid that Cloverpool was going to kill her, nodded and quickly walked out of the large medicine cat den.

"Hey, Foxkit, shouldn't you say goodbye to your mate before you go?" called Smudgepaw. Foxkit shook her head and continued to walk away. She needed to think._ I wish I could speak to Moonystar and Sunnystar for advice... or Burnstep..._ thought Foxkit.

"_No, not Moonystar or Sunnystar! Solarstar and Lunarstar! Sorry I cannot guide you. This may be the last time I speak to you for a while. I need to talk to my fellow StarClan members to tell them of the prophecy and have them watch you all more. I also feel as if I'm loosing connection to the living world. I fear that you might convince the clan too late and StarClan will never be able to contact the living world again_." Burnstep whispered in Foxkit's ear.

**Author's Notes-**

**I originally planned on Burnstep being re-born and falling in love with Foxkit but I have decided against it. I might have Burnstep be re-born but not fall in love with Foxkit, but I'll decided on everything later on. There is also a chance that I'll forget a few cats so if I forget about a cat you like and want to be in the story more please tell me in a review and I'll shove them back into the story.**


	4. Foxpaw

Foxkit watched Mousestep's kits play around. Foxkit had been so busy telling the story of StarClan to others that she didn't have much time to play. No one believed her. Foxkit sighed.

"Foxkit!" yelped Iceflower. Iceflower snatched up Foxkit and set her down near her brothers. Lionpelt was standing over them.

"Y-your apprentice ceremony is today! Come on, you've all gotta look your best!" said Iceflower. Iceflower began to smooth Dustkit's messy fur with her tongue.

"Mom!" whimpered Dustkit. Lionpelt was busy fixing Stormkit and Frostkit's fur. Foxkit looked at her own fur. It wasn't as messy as her brother's but it wasn't clean.

"Need some help?" asked a golden tom with a white chin. A light brown tabby she-cat stood next to him.

"Oh, Lightclaw, yes we do." said Iceflower.

"Kits, meet your older brother Lightclaw and his mate Leafstripe." said Lionpelt.

"Greetings." said Leafstripe. Lightclaw began to help with Frostkit and Leafstripe began to smooth Foxkit's fur.

When the four cats where finished the yowl of Icystar summoned the clan. "All cats old enough to catch their own prey meet under the Highstump for a clan meeting!" she yowled. Foxkit and her brothers sat near the base of the large tree stump that a silvery white she-cat sat on with a black tom with white ears and Cloverpool next to her.

"That's Icystar, Swiftleap, and Cloverpool." Iceflower whispered to her kits.

"Frostkit, Stormkit, Dustkit, and Foxkit have all reached six moons. By way of the clan they shall no longer be called Frostkit, Stormkit, Dustkit, or Foxkit anymore. They shall be known as Frostpaw, Stormpaw, Dustpaw, and Foxpaw, apprentices of EclipseClan. Before I assign mentors, would any of you want to be a medicine cat?" asked Icystar. No response. "Very well then! Frostpaw, your mentor shall be Redfang." Icystar paused while a red tom sat next to Frostpaw. "Stormpaw your mentor will be Skyriver." Icystar paused again for a light blue-gray she-cat to sit next to Stormpaw. "Dustpaw your mentor shall be Windtail." Icystar paused once again for a white tom with brown freckles to sit next to Dustpaw. "And Foxpaw, your mentor shall be Jaysong." said Icystar. Foxpaw watched as a blue-gray tabby she-cat sat next to her. "That is all." said Icystar. The clan cheered their new names. Icystar jumped down from the Highstump and Swiftleap fallowed her, Cloverpool had fallen asleep on the Highstump and the medicine cats moved her. Foxpaw looked at her mentor.

"What are we going to do?" she asked excitedly.

"Well I guess we could start with a tour of the territory." said Jaysong.

"Alright, let's go!" said Foxpaw. Foxpaw fallowed Jaysong out of the camp and gasped at what she saw. The camp was in the shade of a few large trees to the west that then became a large forest later on, but to the east it was a rather empty moor land. _I'll bet that the moor land was SunClan's territory and the forest was MoonClan's territory._ thought Foxpaw. "You coming?" asked Jaysong, who had started walking off without Foxpaw.

"Hey! Wait up!" yelped Foxpaw as she ran after her mentor.

**Author's Notes-**

**Yes, I do realize how similar Icystar and Iceflower's names are. But is it so wrong for a mother to name her only surviving kit after herself? Yup! Icystar is Iceflower's mother! So, yeah. A small time skip happened. Wouldn't want to bore you with Foxkit for three more moons. Besides, nothing happened in those three moons so it would bore you anyways. So the camp is located at the border of the past clans but the territory isn't as big as the two clan's territories combined. Now... what else? ...I don't think there's anything else to tell you right now. Wait- here's one thing! You won't have to wait too long for the next chapter. Expect it either today, tomorrow, or the day after tomorrow. **


	5. MoonClan's Camp

Foxpaw looked at her surroundings. Jaysong had led her into the forest but they had lost each other. "Jaysong?" called Foxpaw. Foxpaw sighed. At this rate she would never find anything. Foxpaw looked around again. "What's this now? Why do I feel as if I know this place?" Foxpaw asked herself. Foxpaw then started to run. Foxpaw then came to a wall of thorns.

"This place..." said Foxpaw. Then the she-cat crawled into a tunnel she didn't know existed and into... a camp? Foxpaw gasped. The camp was old, the dens had fallen apart a little, and the camp was crowded by weeds, but Foxpaw knew who it once belonged to. "MoonClan's camp!" she said. Suddenly Foxpaw fainted.

_ A flame pelted she-cat with silver eyes and white toes and muzzle gazed out at the camp. _

_"Foxbreeze! Foxbreeze!" yelped a gray tabby tom that ran up to her. _

_"What is it Ravennose?" asked the she-cat. _

_"It's your mother!" said Ravennose. _

_"What?!" screeched Foxbreeze. _

_"S-she needs help by the border. Come on! I fear she's about to loose another life!" said Ravennose. The leader had already lost two lives in three moons. Both at the paws of SunClan. Ravennose and Foxbreeze raced through the forest. Soon sounds of fighting rang loud and clear, but quickly faded. Foxbreeze stopped dead in her tracks. Her mother's body was lying at her paws, the dead body of a golden tom was lying next to her. His orange eyes looked out at nothing. Suddenly the blue-gray body of her mother twitched and she opened her silver eyes. _

_"MORNINGCRY!" yelled Foxbreeze's mother, Lunarstar. _

_"What?" asked Ravennose. _

_"I'll explain." hissed a flame pelted she-cat on the SunClan side of the border. "My brother, Morningcry, was in love with Lunarstar. That's against the warrior code. StarClan wouldn't like that."_

_ "Solarstar, just because you can't have kits doesn't mean you can't love! You never had to kill your brother!" said Lunarstar. _

_"I did. And all of MoonClan is next. Code-breaking traitors!" yelled Solarstar. _

_"Solarstar... you haven't taken everything away from me." Lunarstar said bitterly. _

_"What? But I took your mother and father's lives and now my brother's life. What else is there?" asked Solarstar. _

_"Foxbreeze." said Lunarstar. Lunarstar gazed into her daughter's silver eyes. _

_"Foxbreeze, Morningcry is your father." said Lunarstar. Solarstar, Ravennose, and Foxbreeze gasped. Ravennose looked from the dead body of Morningcry, to Lunarstar, then finally to Foxbreeze. Finally he turned to Solarstar. _

_"Please, don't kill Foxbreeze or MoonClan." begged Ravennose. _

_"Why not? You're just a medicine cat. Why should I obey you?" asked Solarstar. _

_"Because-" Ravennose never got to finish his sentence, for Solarstar leapt at him and slashed open his throat._

Foxpaw gasped awake. "What was that?" she asked.

"Foxpaw? Foxpaw? Foxpaw?" a voice from outside the thorn wall called to her. Foxpaw crawled out of the tunnel and came face-to-face with Jaysong. "Oh thank goodness you're okay!" said Jaysong.

"Yeah. Sorry about getting lost." said Foxpaw.

"It's okay. But now we've got to hurry to get to the other side of the territory to get a small look at it." said Jaysong.

"Alright." said Foxpaw. _Hopefully I'll find SunClan's camp. I wanna see it._ thought Foxpaw.

**Author's Notes-**

**What do you think of Ravennose? Solarstar? Lunarstar? How about the mysterious Foxbreeze? What do you think is going to happen in SunClan's camp if Foxpaw finds it? Why do you think Foxpaw had a vision in MoonClan's camp? I don't know why, but I like making you all guess. You don't have to guess-just give me a good review! Wait, I've still got more questions! What do you think Ravennose was going to say before Solarstar killed him? Why do you think he mentioned Foxbreeze in name when he was begging Solarstar? So yeah, this chapter gives you a little look into the past and shows what happened to MoonClan's camp. Hooray. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	6. SunClan's Camp

Jaysong and Foxpaw ran through the forest. Soon they reached the empty land of the moor. Foxpaw looked at it with wide eyes. "Come on, quickly." said Jaysong. _Why does she want to hurry? Maybe Jaysong just likes to do things fast..._ thought Foxpaw. Foxpaw ran through the moor land, hoping to find something that looked like a camp. It wasn't long before she realized that she and her mentor had been separated again.

"Oh no..." said Foxpaw. Foxpaw slowed her pace and looked around, trying to find Jaysong's blue-gray tabby pelt. However something else caught Foxpaw's eyes. Foxpaw's heart raced as she crawled through a tunnel sheltered by over grown thorns. She came into a camp a bit like MoonClan's camp. Weeds and other plants grew wildly. Only this camp was in a large ditch in the ground. "SunClan's camp!" shouted Foxpaw. Just like in MoonClan's camp, Foxpaw fainted.

_ A flame pelted she-cat with white toes and muzzle gazed at a larger flame pelted she-cat. _

_"Why are you doing this Solarstar?" asked Foxbreeze. _

_"Well, you are my brother's kit. So you're my niece. And because I can't have kits, you'll be my kit!" Solarstar yowled. _

_"But I'm not a kit!" said Foxbreeze. _

_"Too bad! You shall be my kit... hehehehehe..." said Solarstar._

_ "You're insane!" said Foxbreeze. _

_"That's not a very nice thing to say to your mother." said Solarstar. _

_"You aren't my mother!" said Foxbreeze. _

_"Well once I take all of Lunarstar's lives you'll be an orphan, and then I'll adopt you!" said Solarstar. _

_"Just let me go!" shouted Foxbreeze. _

_"Oh, nononono. Can't have my kit getting hurt." said Solarstar. Foxbreeze growled at Solarstar and dug her claws into the ground. _

_"Let. Me. Go." growled Foxbreeze. The she-cat's fur stood up so Foxbreeze looked twice her size. _

_"No." said Solarstar. Foxbreeze jumped at Solarstar, her claws ready to claw Solarstar's eyes out._

Foxpaw woke up with a gasp. "Whoa. Solarstar was insane!" said Foxpaw. Foxpaw stood up and noticed that the sun was setting. "Oh! I have to find Jaysong!" yelped Foxpaw. Foxpaw darted out of the camp. The thorns tugged at Foxpaw's fur as she passed through the tunnel but she ignored it. Foxpaw hadn't gone far before she ran into a she-cat with blue-gray tabby fur.

"Oh, Jaysong!" said Foxpaw.

"Oh finally. I found you! Come on, let's get back to camp. Hopefully we'll stick together so we don't have to go looking for each other again." said Jaysong. Both she-cats laughed before starting off to camp. During the trip Foxpaw had time to think. _Lunarstar had more then one life... strange. Maybe StarClan gave her some more. But how many? Why do I keep having dreams about Foxbreeze? Is there something special about Foxbreeze?_ thought Foxpaw. Foxpaw felt as if she knew the answers to some of those questions.

**Author's Notes-**

**Why do I even put these if no one reads this? Oh well. So another vision, this time Solarstar had kitnapped Foxbreeze and wanted Foxbreeze to be her kit. It shows Solarstar's more insane side that she got when she found out she couldn't have kits. Oh StarClan... I just noticed something. Icystar is a she-cat with only one surviving kit who is basically obsessed with love and Solarstar is a she-cat who can't have kits but wants them so badly, badly enough to kitnap her niece. Both are suffering from loss in rather insane ways. Anyways, next chapter Jaysong and Foxpaw return to camp and Icystar's got a surprise for Foxpaw! It will be posted either today, tomorrow, or the day after that. I've got too much time on my paws.**


	7. Mates

Foxpaw and Jaysong entered the camp when the moon was clear in the sky. Icystar was on the Highstump with Frostpaw and Stormpaw sitting at the base of the stump. Cloverpool and Swiftleap sat on either side of Icystar. Iceflower was watching from a bit away. Two she-cats and Ravenpaw also sat at the base of the Highstump.

"Oh, Foxpaw! Perfect!" said Icystar. Foxpaw sat next to her two brothers. "As you know, each cat is assigned a mate by their leader when both cats become apprentices and it's a full moon." said Icystar. Foxpaw gasped. Ravenpaw really was going to become her mate!

"Frostpaw, Applepaw, I have decided that you two shall be mates." said Icystar. Frostpaw looked at the red brown she-cat with a lighter belly. The she-cat sat next to him. "Stormpaw, Lakepaw, I have decided that you two shall be mates." said Icystar. A blue-gray she-cat with white paws sat next to Stormpaw, who didn't even look at her. "Foxpaw, Ravenpaw, I have decided that you two shall be mates." said Icystar. Foxpaw moved to sit next to Ravenpaw. "Alright, now I hope you fall in love! I love love!" said Icystar. Icystar's face darkened for a while then brightened up again. "You may go do whatever you need to do now!" said Icystar. Lakepaw walked off without saying a word to Stormpaw while Applepaw and Frostpaw walked off together chatting about something. Foxpaw looked at Ravenpaw.

"Sooo... I guess Palepaw and Smudgepaw where right..." said Foxpaw.

"Yup... I-I've got to get back to my medicine cat duties." said Ravenpaw.

"Okay... I guess." said Foxpaw.

"WAIT! WAIT!" yelped Icystar, startling a few cats. Icystar bounced over to Ravenpaw and Foxpaw.

"What?" asked Ravenpaw.

"I've got a better idea! Why don't you go listen to stories from the elders? Maybe you two will fall in love." said Icystar, grossing out both Foxpaw and Ravenpaw. "Come on! It couldn't hurt!" said Icystar.

"Mom!" yelped Iceflower.

"Stories never hurt anyone!" said Icystar. Ravenpaw sighed.

"Fine." he said. "I... Sure." said Foxpaw. Icystar squealed like a kit.

"Mom!" Iceflower yelped again.

"Bye bye!" said Icystar before bouncing over to her only kit. Ravenpaw and Foxpaw walked over to the elder's den.

"Hello there!" said an old light brown she-cat.

"Hello there Treepelt." said Ravenpaw.

"That's strange. You almost never visit, and who's this?" asked the she-cat, Treepelt.

"This is Foxpaw. Icystar just made us mates." said Ravenpaw.

"Oh, I forgot it was the full moon! Come on in!" said Treepelt. Treepelt stood up and walked farther into the elders' den on wobbly legs. Ravenpaw glanced at a few of the other elders, as if he didn't trust them.

"Who wants to tell these two new mates a story?" asked Treepelt.

"It's the full moon?" asked a white tom with dark gray spots.

"Yes Darkshine, it is. Would you like to tell a story?" asked Treepelt.

"Sure, why not? Sit down kits. This story might take a while." said Darkshine. Foxpaw and Ravenpaw sat down in a nest that Treepelt showed them, however not touching each other. "Alright. I'll tell you the story of the time I met a barn cat group and lived among them for a few moons." said Darkshine.

"You'll like this one." Treepelt whispered in Ravenpaw and Foxpaw's ears.

"It all started the night of a warm green-leaf..." started Darkshine.

**Author's Notes-**

***Facepaw* Still writing these in hopes someone will review... yup. Anyways-next chapter will be Darkshine's story. So what do you think of the chapter? Do you think Ravenpaw and Foxpaw will fall in love? Frostpaw and Applepaw? How about Stormpaw and Lakepaw? What do you think happened in Icystar's past? What do you think will happen to the clan? Will Foxpaw be able to restore faith in StarClan? Why am I asking nobody questions? Huh... oh well! But I still wish someone would read this story... meh. Maybe someone is, maybe someone isn't. I'm writing it and possibly too fast... Eh, I've got a lot of the story planned out so no worries.**


End file.
